A frozen second
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Dean/Seamus - Il ne se réveilla qu'avec ce 'Sim' en tête. 'Sim', et rien d'autre. Juste le vide qu'avait provoqué son amnésie. Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse ce visage sur ces toiles, aux canines un peu trop pointues et aux tâches de rousseurs sur le nez.


Titre : A Frozen Second

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Dean/Seamus

Rating : T, pour mini batifolage !

Disclaimers : Seuls les OCs sont à moi, comme d'habitude :'( !

Yooo ! Alors... ce OS traine dans mes dossiers depuis quelques mois, mais j'ai enfin décidé de le publier ! Le truc c'est que j'ai l'impression que cela va un peu vite mais je n'arrive pas à rajouter quelque chose (d'où le trainage dans les dossiers, haha), donc... Bon, si un éclair de génie me vient, je re-publierais sûrement :D. Enfin cela fait genre SUUUPER que je n'ai rien publié sur Seamus et Dean et ces deux chouchous ont besoin d'amour xD. Sérieusement, ils sont trop adorable et leur relation est un puis d'inspiration sans fond ! Pour le coup, le ton est un peu plus dramatique dans cet OS que dans mes autres fics, m'enfin... j'espère que je suck pas trop dans le style angsty xD. Ha ha ha !

Bonne lecture !

x

**A FROZEN SECOND**

x

-Lorsque je vous dirais un mot, vous devrez me dire ce dont vous vous rappelez, ce à quoi il vous fait penser. »

-D'accord. »

Allongé sur le canapé, Dean essaya de se détendre dans la pénombre du cabinet.

-Famille ? »

-…Rien…. »

-Maison ? »

-…Rien… »

-Ecole ? »

-…Rien. »

-Amis ? »

-…Docteur, vraiment, je vous l'ai dit. Il n'y a rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. », soupira Dean.

Il se rassit, une main sur le front, les paupières closes. Tout était noir dans son esprit. Il s'était réveillé dans un hôpital quelques semaines plus tôt dans cet état, et rien ne lui était revenu depuis. Pas même son nom de famille.

-Cela ne vous évoque vraiment rien ? Pas même quelque chose qui n'aurait, pour vous, rien à voir ? »

Dean poussa un autre soupir alors qu'il regardait le plafond. Il essaya vainement de chercher quelque chose, mais comme à chaque fois, il se heurta au néant qui emplissait maintenant sa tête.

-Juste… _Sim_. », dit-il finalement. « Mais cela n'a aucun sens… »

-Sim ? »

-Oui. A chaque fois que vous me dites un mot, j'ai ce 'Sim' qui me vient en tête. Et c'est tout. »

Le docteur griffonna sur sa feuille.

-Et vous vous rappelez également de votre prénom. », dit-il.

-Oui. »

Du moins, il en était presque sûr. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il se réveillait en ne retenant qu'un « Dean ! » horrifié, les bribes de son mauvais rêve déjà oubliées. C'était toujours le même. Il était persuadé que ces songes avaient rapport avec son passé mais essayer de s'en rappeler était comme essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses mains. Il n'y avait que ce hurlement déchirant, ce « Dean » qui, il le savait, lui était adressé.

-Vous savez, c'est un bon signe, cela veut dire que votre amnésie finira par guérir. »

-Oui, mais quand ? », demanda Dean avec amertume.

-Malheureusement, la médecine ne peut vous aider. Le mental est un domaine extrêmement complexe, il suffit parfois d'un déclic pour que tout vous revienne. Mais cela peut aussi prendre énormément de temps, des années peut-être. »

-Mais ne rien savoir… c'est frustrant. J'ai parfois l'impression que quelque chose est sûr le point de me revenir, mais ce n'est jamais _concret_. Ce sont juste des sensations. C'est épuisant. »

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ne baissez pas les bras, Dean. Le plus important pour vous pour le moment, c'est de vous reconstruire. »

Dean acquiesça avec dépit.

x

Il s'était senti complètement perdu à son réveil. Tellement perdu que pendant une journée entière, il n'avait pu piper un mot, trop choqué pour réussir à parler. Pendant vingt quatre heure, le « Dean ! » était passé en boucle dans sa tête, suivit d'une litanie de 'Sim, Sim, Sim, Sim' paniqué, même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce que cela signifiait.

Les infirmières s'étaient occupées de lui, l'avait ramené sur terre avec douceur. Et quelques jours plus tard, il avait quitté l'hôpital avec vingt euros en poches, gentiment donné par le personnel.

Il rapidement trouvé un job de nuit, bagagiste dans un petit hôtel, puis un petit appartement dans le 18 ème. Cela faisait un an maintenant, mais il n'avait toujours pas le moindre souvenir en tête. Juste des sensations parfois familières, comme quand il avait accueillit son premier client anglophone, où quand il était tombé sur un match de foot à la télévision. Il savait aussi qu'il avait une affection toute particulière pour la couleur verte et un talent incontesté pour la peinture et le dessin. Tout ses dimanches, il les passait ainsi au Jardin du Luxembourg, assis sur un banc de pierre, son chevalet devant lui. Il peignait des paysages, ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il y en avait un de récurrent.

Un lac, qui s'étendait à perte de vue entre deux montagnes, et une forêt au loin, majestueuse et mystérieuse. Cette scène, il l'a connaissait par-cœur, dans les moindres détails, et la peignait dans toutes les saisons mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait.

-C'est incomplet. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Une main sur la hanche, Luthzèle contemplait son tableau d'un œil critique, un crayon sur son oreille.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. », dit Dean avec un sourire.

Il avait rencontré la jeune femme à ce même endroit, en train de pester contre le manque d'inspiration et contre ce 'foutu livre que j'arrive pas à pondre !'.

-Sérieusement, Oxford-boy. Il manque quelque chose. Réfléchit. »

Elle lui avait donné ce surnom en entendant son accent légèrement prononcé. Dean se retourna vers son tableau, pensif. C'était encore ce lac, en plein hiver cette fois. La surface miroitante était saupoudrée de flocons blanche et la berge, recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige. La forêt se détachait au loin, l'air presque magique avec ses branches recouvertes de glace. Luthzèle avait raison, il manquait quelque chose au tableau. Il était trop vide, il lui fallait quelque chose de vivant…

Quelqu'un.

Dean mélangea plusieurs couleurs et recommença à peindre. Un visage, tourné vers le lac. Des joues rougies par le froid, un petit nez, un sourire calme, rêveur. Tout lui venait avec une fluidité étonnante, même la forme et la nuance des mèches en bataille de ce garçon qui commençait à se dessiner, et le camaïeu de bleu qui colorait son regard lointain. Il ne lui manquait que des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et une écharpe autour du cou. Le pinceau de Dean hésita une seconde avant de la colorer en rouge et or.

-Voilà… », murmura t-il, surpris.

Ce garçon qu'il avait peint se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, tellement familier que Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. A nouveau, il ressentit cette sensation de manque, de chaleur.

-Wow… », dit Luthzèle. « Qui est-ce ? »

-…Je n'en sais rien… », répondit Dean.

Mais ce garçon aux mèches blondes réveillait en lui un trop plein d'émotions qui rendait les battements de son cœur complètement fous. Il avait déjà vu cette image, il en était certain. Il avait vécu ce moment, vu ce blond observer le lac avec le même air paisible et tranquille.

-Il est vraiment mignon, en tout cas. »

-Il me manque… », murmura Dean.

Il sentit le regard surpris de Luthzèle se poser sur lui. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais c'était pour cette raison que son cœur se serrait. Le manque…

x

'_Dean ! Dean, regardes… Dean, viens chez moi pendant les vacances !' Un rire. 'Dean, allez, suis-moi Dean ! …Dean ! …DEAN !'_

A nouveau, ce hurlement. Dean posa une main sur son cœur, les membres tremblants. Le rêve avait été plaisant au début, mais il y avait toujours ce cri… déchirant. Plein de larmes et de désespoir. D'abandon.

Il se sentait vide. Incomplet.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds l'avaient mené jusque la toile qu'il avait peinte quelques heures plus tôt.

-Qui es-tu ? », murmura t-il.

Dean effleura la joue du garçon avec son index, avec une douceur infinie.

x

-Vous venez d'Angleterre, Dean. », dit le docteur. « Peut-être que vous devriez retourner là-bas quelques jours pour essayer de capturer un souvenir. »

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je viens à peine de m'habituer à _vivre_ en France… à vivre tout court, d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas avoir le courage de tout recommencer là-bas. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. »

-Vous semblez différent… »

Dean s'appuya plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-J'ai peint un garçon, il y a quelques jours. Je sais que je le connais… et je pense qu'il est important, pour moi. Mais je ne me souviens de rien de plus. »

-C'est déjà un très bon début. Que vous évoque-t-il ? »

-….A… »

Dean regarda ailleurs, soudain embarrassé._ Amour_ ? Etait-ce ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

-Amitié, école, famille. Chaleur… manque… _sim_. »

-Et ce mot, 'sim'. A quoi cela vous fait-il penser ? »

-A tout. », répondit Dean. « Tout ça. …A lui. »

Le docteur acquiesça et griffonna à nouveau sur son calepin. Dean se demanda à quoi pouvaient bien lui servir ces notes. Ou s'il prenait bien des notes, au final, ou s'il s'amusait à gribouiller des mots sans queue ni tête parce que son travail de psy l'ennuyait.

x

Dean se changea en uniforme sans trop de conviction ce soir là. L'image du garçon ne cessait de le hanter, si tranquille face à ce lac. Il souriait aux clients par automatisme, déchargeait leurs valises de leurs coffres puis les montaient en chambre en les écoutant s'émerveiller sur Paris et les français. Tomber sur des anglophones avait toujours quelque chose de réconfortant parce que c'était familier, qu'il parlait un anglais tellement fluide et correct qu'il savait que c'était sa langue maternelle. Que c'était là d'où il venait.

Un nouveau taxi s'arrêta devant le trottoir et un homme en sortit, les cheveux roux et l'air de bonne humeur. Dean s'empressa de sortir sa valise de son coffre après un salut poli.

-Thanks, boyo. », dit le client.

Dean se figea avec surprise. Cet accent…

'_Dean, tu viens chez moi pendant les vacances ?'_

-Oy, tout va bien ? »

-Oui, excusez-moi. », balbutia Dean en reprenant ses esprits. « Après vous, je vous en prie. »

Il déposa les bagages du client dans sa chambre et retourna dans le hall à pas rapides pour s'adresser à la réceptionniste.

-Charlène, dis-moi, le type qui vient de passer est de quelle origine ? »

-Hm, attends une seconde… . C'est un irlandais ! »

Irlandais. Dean sentit des doigts se mettre à trembler. Dans son rêve, son garçon avait ce drôle d'accent lui aussi.

x

Il rêva encore de lui ce soir là. Il le voyait rire, une fossette creusée sur la joue. Il riait aux éclats et Dean pouvait voir ses drôles de canines légèrement trop pointues. '_Deano !'_, disait-il. Dean essayait de l'attraper, de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ses doigts lui passaient au travers sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

Le garçon était comme ses souvenirs impossible à capturer.

x

L'été, Dean préférait le dessin à la peinture. Il s'en mettait toujours plein les doigts mais les crayons permettaient milles et une nuances qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser au pinceau.

-Ce garçon est ta nouvelle muse à ce que je vois. », dit Luthzèle.

Dean contempla son croquis avec un léger sourire. Son garçon était endormit dans un lit à baldaquin, son uniforme complètement débraillé. Ses cheveux étaient plus en pétard que jamais mais son visage était serein, complètement offert aux rayons du soleil qui chatouillaient sa peau.

-Et tu t'améliores. »

-C'est parce qu'il est tellement… »

Facile à dessiner. Comme si Dean avait toujours eu l'habitude de tracer la courbe de ses joues, le creux de ses fossettes et la myriade de tâche de rousseurs qui parsemait son nez. Comme s'il l'avait pris pour modèle, encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser.

-Et ton livre, il avance ? », demanda Dean.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici, pour une fois. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a une semaine, j'aimerai te le présenter. Tu as tes croquis sur toi ? »

-Quelque uns… », répondit Dean avec curiosité.

Luthzèle lui adressa un sourire.

-Alors range ton matériel, l'artiste, et suis-moi. »

Intrigué, Dean replaça son matériel dans son sac et son dessin dans sa pochette. Luthzèle avait l'air de bonne humeur pour une fois. Elle le guida à travers des ruelles pavées, ses boucles blondes rebondissant sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant un petit café aux tables et aux chaises en bois le _chat noir_. Il y avait peu de clients à l'intérieur, mais l'endroit était petit, cosy, seulement occupé par deux étudiantes qui gloussaient en sirotant leurs cafés, et un type de la trentaine à la barbe mal rasée. Luthzèle se dirigea vers lui.

-Pierre, voilà l'artiste dont je t'ai parlé. », dit-elle.

Le jeune homme se leva pour les accueillir avec un sourire. Dean serra sa main, il avait l'air sympathique.

-Pierre Latoile, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

-Dean. », répondit-il simplement.

-Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Un café ? »

Dean refusa poliment. Il préférait la douceur du thé à l'amertume du café, surement son côté anglais.

-Pierre est à la recherche d'un artiste peintre, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi. », dit Luthzèle.

-Oui, je suis propriétaire d'une galerie et j'aimerai organiser une exposition pour le mois de Juillet, les touristes affluent pendant cette période. », expliqua Pierre. « Luthzèle m'a assuré que vous possédez un réel talent, alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à vos toiles. »

-C'est-à-dire que… je n'ai que des dessins sur moi. »

Le serveur déposa deux cafés fumants sur la table.

-Pas de problème. », dit Pierre avec un sourire.

Dean ouvrit sa pochette avec délicatesse et déposa son paquet de dessins sur la table. Tous représentaient des captures de son garçon aux mèches blondes et, alors que Pierre passait de l'un à l'autre, il en fût légèrement embarrassé. Comme si elle avait senti son malaise, Luthzèle lui donna un léger coup de coude accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

_Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas_, disait-elle.

Oh, et puis après tout.

-Qui est ce garçon ? », demanda Pierre, pensif.

Il regardait le dernier dessin, celui où il était paisiblement endormi. Sa question faisait écho à celle que Dean se posait chaque jour.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Pierre leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas prit de modèle ? »

-Non, ses traits me viennent comme ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de réfléchir… », répondit Dean.

-Impressionnant… »

Le jeune homme retourna à la contemplation du visage endormi.

-Il n'y a aucun défaut, vous connaissez ses traits par cœur… Luthzèle a raison, vous possédez un véritable talent, Dean. »

-J'ai toujours raison, mon ami. », dit Luthzèle avec un sourire.

Pierre lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé alors qu'il reposait les dessins sur la table.

-J'aimerai prendre rendez-vous avec vous dans ma galerie. Vous seriez intéressé ? »

-Pourquoi pas… », répondit Dean.

-Essayez de me ramener quelques toiles en plus de vos croquis. »

x

La galerie de Pierre Latoile se trouvait dans une petite rue près de Chatelet, coincée entre une friperie qui s'élevait sur deux étages et une petite boutique de bougies.

-Un café ? », proposa le jeune homme après lui avoir serré la main.

Dean refusa avec un sourire amusé. Il déposa son folder et quelques toiles sur le bureau, et Pierre ne perdit pas son temps pour examiner son travail.

-C'est magnifique. », dit-il. « Rare sont les artistes qui arrivent donner autant d'émotions à un regard. Votre modèle à toujours cet air rêveur et lointain, comme si vous le peignez pendant un moment d'inattention. »

-C'est toujours comme ça qu'il me vient. », répondit Dean, pensif.

Comme si son garçon était trop rapide, aussi insaisissable que le vent et que ses dessins n'étaient que des secondes volées, figées dans le temps.

-Avez-vous une idée de nom pour votre exposition ? »

Dean contempla le visage du garçon avant de répondre, presque dans un murmure.

-_A Frozen Second_. »

x

-C'est étrange, vous savez. », dit Dean.

-Quoi donc ? », demanda le docteur.

-Au début, je me posais des questions sur moi, tous les jours. Je me demandais d'où je venais, à quoi ressemblait ma famille, mes amis. Mais depuis quelques jours, je ne pense qu'à lui. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il aussi important à mes yeux ? »

Dean laissa échapper un léger soupir.

-Mais depuis que je le peins, depuis que je sais qu'il existe… je me sens mieux. »

x

-Alors, l'artiste ? », dit Luthzèle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une dizaine de personne admiraient ses œuvres, s'arrêtant devant tel ou tel tableau pour commenter à voix basse. Pierre s'occupait de ses hôtes en leur faisant la conversation, l'air satisfait du nombre de visiteurs.

-Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? », demanda Dean.

-Je pense que t'avoir présenté à Pierre était un vrai coup de génie. Tu gâchais ton talent et ton moral à garder toutes ces peintures pour toi. »

Dean eût un léger rire.

-Tu exagères. »

-Je ne pense pas. », répondit la jeune femme. « Tu n'as pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Intrigué, il l'interrogea du regard.

-Depuis l'ouverture, tu souris. »

Dean haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres, et il se rendit brusquement compte que ses zygomatiques étaient fatiguées d'être ainsi étirées.

-Cela te va mieux que ton air mélancolique, Oxford-boy. »

Il y avait une pointe d'affection dans sa voix, et Dean eut subitement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Au fil de leurs dimanches passés ensemble, l'auteur en mal d'inspiration et au caractère de cochon était devenue une véritable amie.

-Dean ? »

Dean se tourna vers la femme qui venait de l'appeler. Dans la quarantaine, le chinions bien tiré et le tailleur impeccable, elle tendit sa main vers lui.

-Erine Tableau. Je suis propriétaire de l'Aquarelle, une galerie sur les Champs Elysées. »

-Bonsoir. », dit Dean en lui serrant la main.

-Pierre m'a raconté votre histoire et je dois vous avouer que je suis impressionnée. J'ai lancé plusieurs artistes dans le milieu en organisant des expositions, voilà ma carte. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez le temps. »

Dean ne pût que la remercier avec surprise. Luthzèle lui adressa un clin d'œil alors que la femme prenait congé.

-Tu devrais fermer la bouche. »

-Cette femme est connue dans le milieu. », dit Dean en regardant la carte. « Tout le monde s'arrache les places pour assister aux expositions qu'elle organise. »

-Je sais bien. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un verre pour fêter ça. », dit Luthzèle avec un rire.

Elle s'éloigna vers le petit buffet alors que Dean reprenait ses esprits. Pierre choisit ce moment pour le rejoindre, accompagné de deux jeunes hommes.

-Messieurs, voici Dean, l'artiste. », dit-il.

Le premier, mèches brunes et yeux gris, lui serra la main avec un drôle de sourire mystérieux. Un sourire que Dean trouva familier.

-Théodore Nott. », dit-il.

-Enchanté. », répondit poliment Dean.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce garçon. Il lui faisait presque froid dans le dos, mais cette sensation de familiarité…

-Alors comme ça, tu es amnésique. », dit l'autre jeune homme.

Il se tenait légèrement en retrait. Noir, les yeux en amandes, il avait les traits fins et un visage incroyablement beau. Dean ne pût s'empêcher de le dévisager. Cet air hautain et supérieur, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-C'est cela. », répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

-Et tu ne te souviens pas de lui non plus ? », dit le jeune homme en désignant son modèle du menton.

-Euh… non. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ces deux là le mettaient mal à l'aise, il en avait les mains moites. Ils étaient étranges, _différent_ des autres, il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi et le regard insistant du métisse le troublait.

-Blaise… », dit le brun.

Il effleura la joue de son ami du bout des doigts, attirant son attention.

-Hm. », répondit-il. « Allons-y. »

Il s'éloigna sans un regard de plus. Théodore Nott, lui, salua Dean d'un hochement de tête avant de suivre le métisse à l'extérieur. Dean essuya ses paumes sur son pantalon en reprenant sa respiration. Il avait la chair de poule.

-Etranges. », dit Pierre, intrigué. « Ils sont entrés et on directement demandé à te voir. »

-Tu ne les as jamais vu ? », demanda Dean.

-Jamais. »

x

Les heures passèrent et Dean en oublia les deux étranges garçons. Pierre et Luthzèle étaient partis chercher de quoi manger en le laissant surveiller la galerie, l'air content du succès de ce premier jour d'exposition. Dean devait avouer qu'il était légèrement grisé lui aussi. Son regard se posa sur un de ses tableaux, où son garçon le regardait avec un léger sourire, allongé au milieu d'un champ de fleur. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. En fermant les paupières, l'image dans sa tête, Dean pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du soleil et une odeur de fleurs l'envelopper, comme s'il avait vécu ce moment lui aussi.

La porte de la galerie s'ouvrit derrière lui, l'arrachant hors de ses pensées.

-C'est fermé pour… », commença t-il en se retournant.

Il se tût, le souffle coupé.

Au beau milieu de la galerie, l'air un peu perdu dans sa chemise à manche courte, son jean et ses converses aux lacets défaits, un garçon lui faisait face. Les mèches blonds-roux toutes ébouriffées, les tâches de rousseurs sur le nez, et les yeux… ces yeux pleins de couleurs qui le dévisageaient avec une pointe de désespoir… C'était _son_ garçon, et Dean ne pensait plus à rien sauf à…

-_Sim_…. »

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent de larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de murmurer : « Dean ! », la voix brisée. Et un instant plus tard, il s'était jeté dans ses bras.

Dean sentit son cœur faire d'étranges cabrioles lorsqu'il serra le garçon contre lui, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était de petite taille ses larmes mouillaient son tee-shirt alors qu'il sanglotait sur son épaule, accroché à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il murmurait son nom comme une litanie, des _« Dean, Dean, Dean…_ » désespérés qui lui firent mal, qui n'avaient pas leurs place dans sa bouche.

-C'est moi… », dit Dean à voix basse. « C'est moi… »

C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire pour essayer de réconforter le garçon accroché à lui, mais cela sembla le calmer. Ses tremblements s'affaiblirent et ses sanglots devinrent plus calmes, mais il continuait de le tenir comme s'il avait peur que Dean disparaisse, les doigts serrés sur son tee-shirt humide de larmes, sa présence tellement _familière_ entre ses bras, si _proche_.

-C'est moi. », répéta Dean dans un murmure.

Le garçon renifla bruyamment avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Dean reconnaissait toutes les nuances qui coloraient son regard, et cette peur, ce désespoir mêlé à la joie et la stupeur lui serra le cœur.

-Je… Je ne sais même pas… Dean, je… »

Prit d'une impulsion subite, Dean effleura sa joue humide avec la paume de sa main. Son geste lui paru tellement familier et pourtant… pourtant, il usait d'une douceur infinie, comme lorsqu'il caressait ses traits sur une toile tout juste sèche. Le petit blond se laissa faire en silence, les paupières fermées. Cela semblait être une habitude pour lui aussi, et Dean sentit une étrange chaleur se rependre en lui lorsqu'il replongea à nouveau dans ces yeux aux milles couleurs.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, pas vrai ? », murmura t-il.

-Je suis désolé… », répondit Dean.

Il le tenait toujours par la taille, et les mains du garçon étaient encore là, sur son tee-shirt, si chaudes, si _vivantes_.

-Je savais qu'ils t'avaient fait quelque chose… mais _ça_… » Il secoua la tête, l'air tellement triste. « C'est comme si je ne t'avais pas encore retrouvé… »

Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que disait le garçon, mais ce n'était pas à cause de son accent. Et comme s'il l'avait senti, le garçon lui adressa un léger sourire, une tristesse infinie teintant ses lèvres.

-Merlin, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, Dean… »

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ton nom ? »

Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, le garçon se mit à rire. D'un rire que Dean _connaissait_ et avait toujours chéri, il le savait.

-Seamus. », répondit-il. « Seamus Finnigan. »

x

Seamus Finnigan. Seamus. _Sim_. Voilà pourquoi il s'était accroché à ce mot. Et voilà pourquoi ce mot lui avait semblé tellement important.

Des papillons dans l'estomac, Dean contemplait le petit irlandais depuis son canapé. Seamus faisait le tour de son studio, des toilettes à la kitchenette, d'un silence que Dean trouva étrangement inhabituel. Comme si, en temps normal, l'irlandais ne faisait que parler, encore et encore, ses mots rebondissant au rythme de son fort accent. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

Dean frotta son tee-shirt, là où il était encore humide de larmes. D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Trop de questions en tête, il ne savait pas par où commencer et la fatigue l'empêchait d'y faire le tri.

-Tu devrais te coucher. », dit Seamus, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

-…Tu seras là, demain ? »

-Je te le promets. Allonge-toi… »

Dean s'installa sur le canapé. Il regarda Seamus s'asseoir à ses cotés, et pendant quelques secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder en silence sous la lumière de la lune. Puis, lentement, avec douceur, Seamus posa sa main sur les yeux de Dean, et Dean sentit le sommeil le happer.

x

Une odeur de nourriture titilla ses narines. Dean cligna des yeux, doucement réveillé par les bruits de quelqu'un qui cuisinait. 'Sim'.

Dean se redressa sur le canapé. Seamus lui tournait le dos, une spatule dans les mains. Des œufs semblaient frire dans l'unique poêle qu'il possédait et sur la table étaient posés deux bols et des couverts. Dean était habitué à la solitude, mais voir Seamus s'affairer à la kitchenette lui paru tellement naturel qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de l'observer pendant quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre le frigo pour fouiller dans les compartiments.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dean se retrouva juste derrière lui, rattrapant à temps la bouteille de cornichon que Seamus avait accidentellement poussée.

-Oh… ! », dit l'irlandais, surpris.

Il fit volte-face. Dean remarqua à quel point ils étaient proches lorsque Seamus cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre les étagères, en essayant de reculer.

-Thanks, Deano. », dit-il, avec un sourire.

Le regard de Dean dévia un instant sur la fossette qui creusait sa joue.

-De rien. Tu as toujours été maladroit. »

Les yeux de Seamus s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il prenait une respiration surprise. Dean se figea, comme frappé de plein fouet. Il commençait à se souvenir, il commençait… Mais alors qu'il luttait pour essayer de retrouver une pièce de sa mémoire, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le moment était passé et la familiarité évanouie.

x

'_Dean… !' Un rire, près de son oreille. Ils étaient haut, haut dans le ciel, les pieds dans le vide. 'Tu as réussi !' A nouveau ce rire, qui chatouilla son cou, et Dean souriait lui aussi parce que Seamus était avec lui, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Ils étaient seuls, seuls au-dessus de tous les autres. 'Tu es naturel !', dit Seamus, et son ivresse, son excitation étaient contagieuses. Le vent soufflait autour d'eux alors qu'ils volaient, des myriades d'étoiles au-dessus de leur tête. C'était beau, et Seamus appuya sa joue contre son épaule, ses cils chatouillant sa nuque, et Dean n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux, juste heureux… _

Ses paupières frémirent, mais Dean lutta contre l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de lui, brûlant et aveuglant. Les grains d'herbe chatouillaient ses oreilles et ses bras dénudés; cela faisait une semaine depuis sa rencontre.

-Chocolat ? », proposa Seamus, tournant la tête vers lui.

Dean sentit le mouvement, contre son estomac, là où l'irlandais avait décidé de se poser. Dean répondit par un 'hm', sa main gauche enfouie dans les mèches blondes. Elle devait s'être posée là par hasard ou par _habitude_, parce Dean ne se rappelait pas avoir caressé la tête de l'irlandais avant de s'endormir. Seamus souleva légèrement la boite en carton pour en sortir un chocolat, carré et marron clair. Celui au cœur de caramel, que Dean trouva délicieux même si Seamus semblait déjà le savoir.

-Comment est-ce qu'on dit, en français ? », demanda le garçon.

-_Chocolat _? »

Seamus le regarda avec un sourire. Ses yeux brillaient de malice, bleu clair, ciel et tropique mélangés, comme une mer en plein soleil.

-J'aime. », dit-il, et sans réfléchir, Dean effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, puis son petit nez, reliant chaque tâche de rousseur les unes entre les autres.

Les yeux de Seamus se teintèrent d'un bleu lagon, et il ferma les paupières, comme s'il avait_ besoin_ de ce contact, d'un besoin aussi fort que l'envie de Dean de le toucher, tout le temps, tout le temps. Seamus ne parlait jamais de lui, de Dean, ou du passé. Et Dean ne le pressait jamais de questions, trop occupé à le regarder, à détailler le moindre de ses gestes, à écouter son accent presque chantant. Il n'en avait pas besoin. D'un simple regard, il réapprenait ce qu'il savait déjà. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux se posèrent sur la boite presque vide, en équilibre sur le ventre de Seamus. Il ne restait plus que les chocolats noirs à l'intérieur, ceux que Seamus n'avait pas touchés parce que ni lui ni Dean ne les aimaient.

x

-Il dit qu'ils ont un goût trop amer. Et il a toujours cette tête, quand il ne comprend pas ce que je dis en français. Il porte ces tee-shirts trop colorés parfois, aussi. Des couleurs trop vives qui me donnent presque mal aux yeux. »

Dean se tût, laissant le tic tac de l'horloge meubler le silence. Le docteur n'avait toujours pas touché à son carnet, ses doigts entrelacés sur son ventre.

-Dean. », dit-il finalement. « Vous vous rendez compte que vous ne parlez que de lui, depuis le début de la séance ? »

Dean porta sa main à sa nuque, l'air vaguement embarrassé.

-Vous n'avez jamais autant parlé depuis le commencement de votre thérapie. », reprit le docteur.

-Je sais bien. Mais il… me rend heureux. »

Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. Le docteur attrapa son crayon pour griffonner quelque chose, son calepin maintenant sur les genoux. Le bureau masquait son carnet, empêchant Dean de voir ce qu'il écrivait, mais Dean n'avait jamais pu décrypter l'écriture du docteur, de toute façon. Trop hâtive et brouillonne, les lettres à peine dessinées.

-Dites m'en plus. », dit le docteur.

-…Il est impatient. Il ne prend jamais le temps d'attendre, trop précipité. Ou peut-être qu'il ne réfléchit pas, mais… »

x

Dean enfila son tee-shirt alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, tout juste réveillé. Seamus était déjà là, assis à la petite table, une tasse de thé devant lui. Il sentait la pomme, le bout de ses cheveux encore humides.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ? », demanda Dean, sa serviette autour de son cou.

-Quoi donc ? »

-Tu es toujours là dès que je me réveille. »

Comment est-ce que tu fais ?, voulu également demander Dean, mais Seamus haussa les épaules, sa tasse dans les mains. Il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard et autre chose, un autre sentiment qui assombrissait le bleu de ses yeux.

-Je te connais. Par cœur. »

-Alors dis m'en plus sur moi. Dis-moi qui je suis. », dit Dean. « C'est frustrant, de ne rien savoir… »

C'était frustrant, mais moins touchant que ce regard que prenait parfois Seamus, lorsqu'il croyait que Dean ne faisait pas attention. Seamus reposa sa tasse sur la table, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La porcelaine tinta violement contre le plastique.

-Ca l'est pour moi aussi... ! », dit-il, les yeux plus sombres tout à coup.

-Alors dis-moi. »

Seamus se leva brusquement, ses deux mains à plat sur la table. Sa chaise racla bruyamment au sol, manquant de tomber en arrière.

-Je ne peux pas ! Il y a trop de choses et, comment raconter toute une vie en quelques minutes seulement ? », s'exclama t-il, des larmes dans les yeux. « C'est dur, c'est dur pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, parce que tu es Dean mais que tu n'es pas Dean ! »

-Seamus… »

Dean tendit sa main au-dessus de la table, posa sa paume contre la joue de Seamus pour le calmer par instinct, et cela sembla fonctionner, parce que Seamus ferma les paupières l'espace d'un instant, se pressant légèrement contre le contact.

-Tu me manque, Dean… »

Le murmure le toucha comme une balle en plein cœur. Ses yeux étaient tellement sincères, tellement tristes et honnête, et Dean s'émerveilla un instant de sa capacité à dire ce qu'il pensait quand il le pensait, à le _montrer_ dans son regard sans jamais chercher à le cacher.

-Tu me manque aussi, Seam. », dit Dean, dans un souffle.

Et Seamus sourit, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient la pièce colorait sa peau de mordoré. Sa main était chaude au-dessus de la sienne, presque douloureusement familière. Son odeur de pomme parfumait l'appartement, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet hôpital la tête vide, Dean se sentit _complet_. Entier, vivant, presque en paix avec lui-même, comme s'il s'était arrêté dans cette course épuisante et effrénée à la recherche de réponses.

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Seamus Finnigan comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne jusqu'à présent, et avant son amnésie. C'était pour cela qu'il se sentait si bien depuis qu'il l'avait vu, c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher et de le regarder, d'étudier chacune de ses réactions, de réapprendre patiemment ce qu'il aimait, encore et encore.

-Toi et moi… », murmura Dean. « Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, tout les deux ? Qu'est-ce que je suis, pour toi ? »

-Tout, Dean. Tout. »

Dean fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, s'échappant de la main de Seamus. Il effleura les lèvres de l'irlandais, les touchant à peine, le contact aussi fragile que les ailes d'un papillon, et les yeux de Seamus s'écarquillèrent, se troublèrent d'un bleu intense. Contourner la table était tellement naturel, Dean ne s'aperçut qu'il l'avait fait que lorsqu'il sentit Seamus lever son visage pour ne pas briser leur regard. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du garçon caresser ses doigts, brûlant, tremblant alors que Dean approchait son visage du sien, encore et encore, jusqu'à voir chacune de ses tâches de rousseur en détail, jusqu'à trouver des paillettes dorées à peine visible dans le bleu de ses yeux, et plus encore. La respiration de Seamus se troubla, puis il y eu un étrange 'plop' et la main de Dean se referma dans le vide.

Seamus avait disparu.

x

Il pleuvait, dehors.

La pluie frappait les carreaux à grosses gouttes, empêchant Dean de trouver le sommeil. Seamus n'était pas réapparu de la journée, envolé d'un clignement de l'œil, le laissant seul dans le silence de l'appartement. Troublé, pensif, la tête emplie de questions. La pluie se fit plus forte, l'air aussi agitée que lui, et Dean rejeta ses couvertures pour se lever. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la lumière, il traversa le couloir de son petit appartement quand une silhouette attira son attention, dans la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier.

Seamus était là, debout devant ses toiles. Celle qui lui faisait face le représentait, assis à un pupitre le regard lointain, le visage appuyé sur la main, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Dos à Dean, Seamus leva son bras pour poser ses doigts sur le tableau, au niveau de son visage. Il était silencieux, les gestes lents sous la lumière de la lune. Dean s'approcha de lui, le parquet grinçant légèrement sous ses pieds nus. Surpris, Seamus baissa sa main avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Dean… »

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait au…

…_manque, à l'envie que Dean ressentait parfois lorsqu'il regardait son meilleur ami déblatérer à propos de tel ou tel sujet avec passion, et certains jours, Seamus se taisait d'un coup, plongeait son regard dans le sien, et Dean pouvait lire cette même envie qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux._

Seamus frémit alors que Dean s'approchait de lui, posait sa main derrière sa nuque, son assurance palliant à l'hésitation que ressentait l'irlandais.

'_Je t'aime plus qu'elle', dit Dean avec un sourire, sans le regarder. Un aveu enrobé dans un ton léger, plaisantin, et Seamus détourna son regard, croisa les bras avec une moue faussement boudeuse. Sa réaction parfaite, si l'on omettait la lueur qui s'était soudain allumée dans ses yeux, une flamme que Dean se força à ignorer autant que Seamus essayait de réprimer. _

Dean se pencha vers lui, et cette fois, cette fois Seamus ne se volatilisa pas d'un clignement de l'œil, et Dean posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme… revenir chez soi après des années à voir le monde. C'était chaste, son premier baiser depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et Seamus était…

…_son meilleur ami. Il le regardait avec un sourire éclatant, que Dean ne pût s'empêcher de lui rendre. 'Je l'ai su dès qu'on s'est vu dans le train !', continua Seamus, surexcité. 'Comme si tu étais mon âme sœur, tu vois ? Je savais qu'on allait finir notre vie ensemble !' Et Dean éclata de rire, heureux de se sentir aussi chanceux parce que, sérieusement, qui pouvait se targuer d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un que Seamus et lui ?_

Les mains de Seamus s'accrochèrent à ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre alors que Dean approfondissait leur baiser, enroulant un bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher de lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait parce qu'il l'avait _déjà _fait, avant, mais Seamus était différent. Seamus était électrique, rendait ses mains moites et l'empêchait de réfléchir, l'obligeait à se laisser guider par son désir. Il n'y avait que _lui_, que lui pour le rendre ainsi, aussi peu maître de lui-même, et Dean recula hors de la pièce à tâtons, entrainant son meilleur ami avec lui, lui arrachant un léger gémissement lorsque ses dents effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure.

'_Il faut que tu partes, Dean ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi, il le faut !' La peur tordait son estomac et le prenait aux tripes. Une peur pour Seamus, qui se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Dean acquiesça, sa main serrée tellement fort autour de celle de son meilleur ami qu'il devait lui faire mal. 'Ne t'éloignes jamais des autres, ne reste jamais seul. Et surtout, ne te fait pas remarquer, d'accord ?' 'Dean..' De grosses larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues rondes. 'Promets-moi qu'il t'arrivera rien… promets le moi…'_

Dean pressa Seamus contre le mur, une main appuyée près de sa tête, l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. Leurs baisers étaient trop désordonnés, presque _désespérés_. Sentir Seamus contre lui, son odeur dans son nez, et les bruits qu'il faisait, cela rendait Dean complètement fou, consumé par le désir et l'envie.

-Dean… », murmura Seamus, entre deux baisers.

Ses mains parcouraient son dos, familières et étrangères à la fois, parce que jamais Seamus ne l'avait touché comme ça, et Dean souleva son tee-shirt pour caresser le creux de ses reins, lui arrachant un frisson.

-Est-ce qu'on l'a déjà fait ? », demanda t-il dans un souffle.

-…Non… c'est la première fois… »

Dean mordilla son cou, respira son odeur avant de l'entrainer avec lui vers sa chambre.

_L'odeur des feux, âcre et enfumée, le prenait à la gorge. Dean s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts, même s'ils piquaient et brûlaient, se força de garder ses sens en alertes même si cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas réellement dormis. Seamus était ici quelque part, il fallait juste qu'il le trouve, qu'il attaque et se défende jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne. Un sortilège lui frôla le visage et Dean fit aussitôt volte-face, agitant sa baguette avec la précision et la sècheresse d'un coup de fouet. Sa formule claqua dans l'air lourd de sang et de morts, et le mangemort s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon. Au-dessus d'eux, même le ciel semblait s'être embrasé alors que le soleil se couchait._

Dean guida Seamus vers son lit, brisa leur baiser le temps de le laisser s'allonger sur les draps, le souffle court. Et Dean le regarda, le dévisagea presque avec émerveillement. Quelque part, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient ainsi. Les joues de Seamus se colorèrent d'écarlate et il était tellement désirable, à cet instant, les vêtements aussi débraillés, l'air aussi…

Dean posa ses mains sur les jambes de son meilleur ami et les fit glisser, le long de sa taille, de ses côtes, sur ses épaules puis sur ses joues, avant de prendre appuis de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'embrasser. Seamus murmurait son nom, entre deux baisers, à peine audible sous la pluie qui tombait dehors. Il se tendait et se tortillait contre lui, des soupirs tremblants s'échappant de ses lèvres, serrant les draps d'une main. Dean sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous la chemise de son meilleur ami, explorant chaque parcelle de son corps pour la première fois.

_Il refusait de regarder les corps amassés dans la terre et la poussière parce qu'il savait que Seamus était encore vie, quelque part au milieu du champ de bataille. Il repoussait chaque mangemort qu'il croisait avec une froideur et une sècheresse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, agitant sa baguette avec rigueur et efficacité. 'Dean !' Il relâcha son attention, l'espace d'une demi-seconde. C'était Seamus, Seamus qui essayait de l'avertir. Un sort le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos, l'envoyant bouler au sol. 'Dean !' Sa baguette roula par terre, hors de portée. Une main se referma sur son pull, le redressant sur ses pieds en manquant de l'étrangler, puis… 'DEAN !' le mangemort transplana, Dean avec lui, et il se retrouva loin, loin de Seamus, loin du champ de bataille, dans un endroit aux rues pavées. Le mangemort le jeta contre un mur, Dean le percuta de plein fouet et sa tête craqua de façon morbide. _

-Je me souviens… », murmura Dean, contre les lèvres de Seamus. « Je me souviens de tout, de tout, Seam'… »

Seamus l'embrassa avant cligner des yeux dans la lumière de la lune, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Mais Dean sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, posa une main à l'intérieur d'une cuisse de Seamus et remonta, remonta, et la respiration de Seamus devînt erratique alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Et Dean l'aimait, l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait peint, sur ce paysage enneigé, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, dans la galerie, depuis le 'Sim' à son réveil et plus loin encore.

x

-Bon dieu, il est encore plus mignon en vrai. », dit Luthzèle.

L'auteur louchait peu discrètement sur Seamus, qui attendait quelques mètres plus loin avec impatience.

-Je sais. », dit Dean.

-…Oh, toi… »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Oxford-boy. Si j'avais su ce qui se cachait sous cet air d'artiste mélancolique… »

Dean ne pût retenir un léger rire. Luthzèle était bien la seule personne qui allait lui manquer, à Paris. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait prendre le temps de lui faire ses adieux. Alors qu'elle riait elle aussi, Dean détailla ses traits, depuis ses boucles blondes à ses yeux rieurs, jusque sa bouche vermeille. Une profonde affection teinta son regard lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, va. », dit-elle simplement.

Dean se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je sais. Au revoir, Luthzèle. »

-Adieu, l'artiste. », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Et prend soin de toi, tu veux ? »

Dean acquiesça, puis la regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Seamus. L'irlandais se leva aussitôt, content de pouvoir enfin y aller. Il détestait rester en place.

-Ca y est ? », demanda t-il, trépignant d'impatience. « Tu es prêt ? »

Dean caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce, le calmant aussitôt, et Seamus lui adressa un léger sourire. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il attrapa sa main, entrelaçant automatiquement ses doigts avec les siens, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et ils disparurent dans un 'plop' sans faire attention aux éventuels passants.

Dean s'en fichait. Il était enfin lui-même.

.

**END**


End file.
